Empty Halls
by FrozenFractals
Summary: The queen had been even bolder within the confines of the castle, pushing her sister into dark corners and closets, hands under her skirt, nails dragging up her thigh, lips on her neck, whispering deliciously dirty things in her ear...


Got a request to elaborate on a line from Chapter 9 of_ Frozen Fractals_:

_The queen had been even bolder within the confines of the castle, pushing her sister into dark corners and closets, hands under her skirt, nails dragging up her thigh, lips on her neck, whispering deliciously dirty things in her ear..._

Enjoy the wincest.

* * *

Anna hurried down the staircase, trying not to trip as she tied a bow in the ribbon holding her hair up. She was running terribly late for some sort of posh dinner her sister had scheduled for the purpose of…well, Anna couldn't remember, but in her defense, the blonde hadn't really given her a chance to concentrate, what with her hand up the younger girl's dress and all.

She flew around the corner to the door of the dining room, fully prepared to receive a disapproving gaze from the queen for her tardiness and her rather unladylike entrance. "I'm so sorry! I was-" she cut herself off mid-sentence "-uh, apparently not running that late at all," she finished. The dining room was empty, save for one kitchenhand who was sweeping the floor. He looked up at her, puzzled, before shrugging and returning to his duties.

Anna stood dumbly in the doorway. Had she misheard the blonde? Was the dinner thing tomorrow? Or maybe Elsa had meant seven in the _morning_. She moved to hurry back in the direction of the staircase, fully intending to find her sister and figure out where she'd been mistaken, when Elsa found her first.

A cool hand appeared from the darkness of a closet opposite the dining room, grabbing the redhead's arm and dragging her inside. Anna probably would have screamed in fear had it not been for a soft giggle that sounded suspiciously like her older sister's.

"Elsa?" the redhead girl said into the darkness. "What are you doing in here? Where are the guests? What happened to the din-" but she was silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh," came her sister's hushed voice. "Someone will hear you."

Anna was even more confused. "So? Why are we hiding in a broom closet anyw-ah!" She squealed when she felt a hand squeeze her rear.

Oh. Now she understood. "Did you _really_ just make up some story about a dinner party so I'd come down here and you could kiss me in a broom closet?" the younger girl whispered.

Eyes adjusting to the dark, she saw her sister's mouth curl up into a devilish grin and shrugged. "I _really_ like that dress on you," the blonde replied quietly.

Anna smiled coyly. "You know I would have worn it for you if you'd just asked."

Elsa's eyes glinted and her voice grew husky. "And if I'd asked to fuck you in this closet?"

The redhead's eyes widened. A normally demure Elsa suggesting something so lewd was _very_ new indeed. Her mouth went dry. "Uh…"

The blonde leaned closer, her breath ghosting over the younger girl's lips as she said, "You would have agreed to it in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?" A fingertip trailed over the swell of her breast. "I know you, Anna. You crave this sort of…_excitement_."

Anna couldn't respond around the lump in her throat.

Suddenly the older girl's lips were on her neck, teeth scraping against the skin, tongue swirling in patterns that were quickly emptying Anna's mind of all thought. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back, thudding against the stone wall as she let out an involuntary moan.

And the lips were gone. She whined, looking back at her sister. "What-"

"You're going to have to be a lot quieter than that if you want me to keep going," the blonde chastised her. "Otherwise I'll leave you to take care of yourself." Anna nodded quickly, saying nothing, and Elsa whispered in her ear, "You're _very_ good at taking orders. I like that," before nipping at her neck again.

A hand crept up her thigh, nails gently dragging across the skin and Anna began to breathe a little faster in anticipation. Heat was rushing to her core and she felt lightheaded. Elsa was touching her tortuously slowly, and she whimpered again.

"Ah ah," Elsa scolded, moving her hand away, "Behave for me," and it was all Anna could do not to just slam her sister against the opposite wall and take her, not caring who heard. Instead she simply quivered beneath the blonde, trying to control herself, unable to do anything but wait for the older girl to decide to touch her again.

The redhead had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out when the queen put her hand roughly over Anna's centre, humming with approval at feeling how wet the younger girl already was through the silk of her underclothes.

"You're a little minx," Elsa purred into her ear. "I've barely touched you and you're already _dripping_." A tiny noise escaped Anna's lips. "Or have you been spending the afternoon thinking about all the things you want me to do to you?" She stroked her fingers over the damp fabric. "Like force you on to your stomach and fuck you from behind," The redhead's eyes rolled back into her head, "or maybe I'd just watch as you touched _yourself_." Anna gulped. "I bet you'd scream my name."

And then her hand was _right there_ against the younger girl, the blonde having pushed it underneath the waistband of the silky underclothes to tangle in the fine curls. "Oh_fuck_," Anna couldn't hold back the utterance, and for a second she was terrified Elsa would stop _again_, but the blonde either didn't notice or didn't care. Instead, she simply began to circle the girl's sensitive bud with her thumb, tugging at her earlobe with her teeth, before rasping, "Tell me how much you want this."

The redhead caved and moaned loudly, "_God_, Elsa…_please_."

The queen nipped at her jaw. "Like you _mean_ it, Anna. Tell me what you want."

Anna was barely coherent enough to get the words out. "I want- I want you to fuck me hard against this wall right now Elsa. I _need_ you."

It was enough. A finger plunged inside of her and the younger girl bit back a scream. Throwing her arms over her sister's shoulders, she dug her nails into the blonde's back, trying to find leverage. Elsa was already working at a deliciously fast pace, growling at the way Anna was panting and bucking against her hand.

"I knew you liked it rough," she said huskily. "You're not as innocent as you pretend to be, are you? You're practically begging for release." She added a second finger and the redhead arched her back, groaning. Stopping her motions entirely, she made sure she had her sister's attention before demanding, "Beg me, Anna, and I'll give you what you need."

The younger girl titled her head forward to look hungrily at Elsa, her eyes dark with pure lust. "_Please_, Elsa. I'll do anything. Just- ah! Just let me come!" The blonde smiled wickedly, moving her fingers in a way that made the girl beneath her writhe with pleasure. "You're so unbelievably dirty, Anna. _Anything_?"

"Yes. Ah, oh god, Elsa. Just- _fuck_!" the redhead was desperate now.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Anna. I don't care who's out there." The blonde breathed in her sister's ear, feeling her tightening around her fingers. She was close.

Taking Anna's whine as confirmation, she curled her fingers until Anna gasped, and with that, the younger girl was done for. Shuddering, the redhead let her sister's name tumble from her lips with a loud cry, collapsing against her. Elsa captured her mouth, mind spinning with the heady sensation of her sister abandoning all self-control in front of her.

Anna eventually broke the kiss, trembling with aftershocks, a tiny grin on her face, and asked, "How many other closets are there in this castle?"


End file.
